


How? - Stenbrough

by JustYourAverageGhostCoffee



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: I'm just reposting this from my wattpad, IT - Freeform, Mentions of Suicide, Mike is alone because I didn't know what to do, Multi, Other, The losers club protects Georgie with their lives tbh, adult losers club later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAverageGhostCoffee/pseuds/JustYourAverageGhostCoffee





	1. Chapter One

Stan walked down the hall, silently seeing people oh-so-happy with their newly found soulmates, Stan hated looking at his wrist, he can't believe he was so unlucky, he had the same name on both wrists; Bill. He hated Bill Denbrough but clearly, that wasn't the case for his future he sighed as he watched his friends so happy with their soulmates. He over-heard, what Bev and Richie were talking about.

"Did you hear what happened to Bill's brother?" Richie asked her in a hushed voice  
"Yeah, poor boy. I hope it'll end up okay," she said as Bill passed them.  
"Maybe one of us should talk to Bill." Eddie chimed in  
"It's not going to be me," Stan said  
"I'm aware of that, Mike you want to?" Eddie asked  
"Guys I can do it," Bev said.  
"Yeah, he'll listen to you." Richie and Stan said at the same time.

With the bell, the group departed. Bev ran to catch up with Bill, she walked beside him quietly, although he knew she was there. They walked side by side into the class. Stan and Richie walked into their class with Richie babbling about something stupid.

"Bill, how are you?" Bev asked slightly hoping for an honest answer  
"To be honest, I could be better," he whispered  
"Yeah, I heard what happened to Georgie," she said  
"Please don't remind me," he said wiping his eyes  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed  
"No, it's okay you didn't know," he said and the class fell silent.

The two shared study notes barely speaking to each other, only when they didn't understand something one of the pair would speak up. Beverly glanced up at Bill, he was having a hard time focusing on the notes, she gave him a gentle pat on the back signaling it was okay for him to take a break.  
Meanwhile, Stan was going to choke Richie the boy was annoying the hell out of Stan, he was attempting to make the other male laugh but that wasn't working. Stan was seriously going to hurt him, there would be no regret in his mind if he punched Richie, Richie could see it on his face, Richie could tell Stan was annoyed, did that stop him? Absolutely not.

"Richie if you don't stop I'm going to hurt you," he said rubbing his forehead  
"Oh, you know you love me." Richie joked  
"I don't love you, I still wonder why Eddie does," Stan muttered  
"You act like you don't like anybody," Richie said  
"I'm not fucking talking about this." he snapped

Richie merely nodded, Stan continued to take the notes ignoring anything Richie said, he didn't hate Richie but he got on Stan's nerves very easily. Stan didn't really hate anyone, besides Bill he hated Bill, nobody knew why not Even Stan himself but he still did. Bill didn't hate anyone, and he wished people didn't hate him but, people did and he honestly didn't care. Bill didn't hate Stan, even though they rarely did, even though they were soulmates.

"Hope you feel better," Bev said giving her friend a hug  
"Thanks for caring Bev," he said returning the hug  
"Hey, you should hang out with us after school," Bev suggested  
"I can't right away after school, I have to visit my mom and Georgie." He said  
"I understand, take all the time you need Bill. We'll wait for you." She said with a small smile

After the final bell, Bill threw his stuff in his bag. He rushed outside grabbed his bike and took off, he passed the others something got in his way causing him to fall off his bike. He yelped as he fell scratching up his arms, legs, and face. Beverly rushed over to him, with a look of surprise on her face, even Stan had a look of sympathy.  
"Oh no! Bill are you okay?" she asked  
"I'm fine, I need to get to Georgie," he said getting up and grabbed his bag and his bike.

He limped away, they all knew he wasn't going to be able to ride that bike to where he needed to go. He got there and walked into the room, his mom looked up at him, a gave him a weak smile. He sat on the chair next to Georgie, he grabbed his brother's hand and he tried not to cry seeing his brother in this state.

"Come on Georgie, you need to wake up," he mumbled

He got a small groan as a response. He would leave later but he wanted to be with Georgie for a while.


	2. Chapter Two

Beverly tapped her foot impatiently waited for Bill, even Richie showed up on time but she knew he was with Georgie so it was obvious that he would be running late, but not this late. Ben gave her a small smile to try to give her some reassurance, which worked slightly but she couldn't shake the feeling something had happened to him Stan rolled his eyes not sure why they were waiting.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked getting annoyed  
"Bill, we are waiting for Bill," Mike explained  
"Whom the hell invited him?" He said through grit teeth  
"I did, he's going through some stuff and you need to learn to just get along with him," Bev said  
"Fine but next time warn me so I can stay home," he said  
"I hate him, you know I hate Bill."

Ben's breath hitched, silence loomed above the group confusing Stan but before he could ask Eddie pointed to something behind him. Stan turned to be met with Bill and he mentally cursed kind of regretting what he had said but it wasn't a lie he told the truth even if the truth hurt. Bill looked down slightly, then looked at Stan and only nodded.

"So where are we going?" Bill asked  
"Maybe we could go into the Neibolt house," Richie said with a smirk  
"It wouldn't be the same if Richie wasn't trying to freak us out," Mike said shoving Richie slightly  
"Maybe once it gets darker," Bev said joining in on Richie's joke  
"Guys, we aren't planning on doing this are we?" Eddie asked with a slight hint of panic laced in his voice  
"Of course we are Eds," Richie replied  
"Don't call me that."

The group had decided on going to the Barrens, Eddie was the only one who didn't agree but what was he going to do, he disliked going to the Barrens. He found something so off in that place, like when he was there, with the group, alone that something was always watching no one else had that feeling, maybe Eddie was just paranoid. They all had heard the stories but that was just everyone trying to freak the group out, at least they hoped.

"I don't like this place," Eddie mumbled and Mike nodded in agreement  
"I hate the Barrens, but we all decided to be here before the Neibolt house," he said  
"Don't remind me," Ben said joining the conversation  
"What you three scared?" Richie asked appearing behind Mike making the three other boys jump  
"I hate you so much, Richie," Mike said glaring at him  
"Aw, come on Mike, you know you couldn't spend a day without my jokes," he said  
"I'm surprised Stan didn't kill you yet," Ben said  
"Whoa you guys are harsh," he said faking the hurt in his voice, and he put his hands up  
"Guys focus, you'll end up running face-first into a tree or something, which we'll probably laugh depending who it is," Bill said not looking at the group talking  
"Maybe someone will get pulled into the sewers!" Richie exclaimed adding a laugh afterward

Eddie didn't find Richie's joking funny he started thinking about everything that possibly could happen to them. Stan smacked Richie's arm as a sign to tell him to shut up before he gets himself hurt, Bev rolled her eyes and turned to Bill who was looking at something, she walked over to the curious Bill. She nudged him and he turned back to look at her and shrugged off whatever feeling he had at the moment. Bill walked to next Stan and Beverly, Stan groaned he just couldn't get away from Bill, who he accidentally hurt earlier he didn't know the other boy was there watching, listening.

He wanted to say something, anything but just couldn't form the words to say because like what he going to say, 'Hey sorry I said I hated you but ya know you're my soulmate and enemy so I hate your guts but at the same time I don't?'. That was just stupid and would never work he was just bad at emotions, at this stupid thing called love, hate, jealousy, anger. He was bad at it all.

"What the hell was that?" Richie asked  
"Funny Richie, we know what you're planning," Eddie said annoyed  
"Guys I swear I didn't do this," he said putting his hand up defense  
"Guys calm down I don't know what you're talking about," Bill said  
"Richie! I can hear you." a higher-pitched voice said

Richie stifled a laugh knowing how hard Bev was trying, she jumped out in front of them earning a laugh from Richie, screams from Ben, Eddie, Mike, and Bill. She and Richie had made some fake blood just so they could freak out the others which worked on everyone but Stan. He just stared at the two before shaking his head.

"To the Neibolt house, we go!"


	3. Chapter Three

The group stood outside the house, Richie was already on the steps waiting for the rest of them to work up the courage and enter the house. Beverly stepped up on the stairs, nodded at Richie and walked into the house with a smirk plastered onto her face. She gestured the rest of them to follow her, Eddie shook his head and had no time to react when Richie grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house. Stan rolled his eyes following Eddie and Richie into this dreaded place. Bill, Ben, and Mike hesitated before Bill walked in front of them and walked behind Bev and Stan, who were bickering.

"This was Richie's idea! Not mine." She stated  
"Wait did you hear that?!" Eddie's voice picked up more panic than before was interwoven in it.  
"Eddie, what are you on about?" Ben asked  
"I heard something, I don't know what it is but I heard it." He said  
"Hey Eds, calm down," Richie said  
"Richie this is your fault," Stan stated  
"Shut up! All of you shut it."

The group fell silent watching Richie attempt to calm down the other male. Bill heard something, breathing, screaming, struggling. He decided to investigate the noises, Stan looked at him with worry spread across his face and he chose to follow Bill. He had no idea what Bill heard but now he was curious. Bev came with them just so she could keep Stan's temper under control, Beverly jumped in surprise when she heard something scrape against the ground, Bill nodded at her as the two sprinted towards the noise. Stan followed suit.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Bev asked   
"Is anything in Derry safe anymore?" Bill asked   
"We could get seriously hurt Bill, we don't know what's here." She whispered   
"Come let's go," Stan said gently grabbing her arm and pulled her with

Stan finally heard what they had, it sounded like chains? What could have possibly needed chains? If this was Richie with another stupid prank, someone would seriously get injured and would Stan feel bad. No, he would have done the right thing at least what he thought was the right thing, Beverly would probably yell at him because of it but Stan didn't care, he was annoyed with Richie, in fact, Bev was the only one he wasn't sick of at this moment. The floor creaked beneath Stan's steps, Bill gasped. Stan looked up, there was a well just sitting in the middle of the room, Bev backed away from it, Bill stepped towards it, he was extremely curious about what was in the well.

"Bill get away from there!" Richie yelled as the rest entered the room  
"I know something's in there. It doesn't feel right." Bill said leaning toward the top of the well  
"Bill seriously get away from there." Ben chimed in   
"Why what's going to happen?" he asked   
"Just listen to me," Richie said sounding desperate   
"People have told stories about that well, about people getting pulled in and never seeing the light of day," Ben said, Richie, nodded in agreement   
"Those are just stories, I'll be fine," Bill said moving as close as he could get to it.

Bill looked down into the black abyss, he knew Richie was trying to freak him out and he wasn't going to let him do that, he looked down hearing the same noise he heard days prior, laughter, specifically a child's laugh. He leaned farther, and Richie reached out to grab his shirt and pull him away. When suddenly the noise sounded louder, the something grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down into the well. He let out a scream before he was gone.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Eddie said pacing around the room  
"What the hell just happened?!" Bev yelled   
"I told you, I fucking to you, I told him!" Richie screamed   
Panic spread across the group, they had a mission: Find Bill Denbrough.


	4. Chapter Four

Eddie paced around the well not daring to peer into the abyss in fear he would end like Bill. He looked at the rest of his friends and saw Richie standing there as if he about to do something he'd regret, Bev and Ben were talking in hushed voices so they could lonely hear what the other was saying. Stan was still incomplete and udder shock, there was no way he had seen someone get pulled in the well with a scream and the silence, and there was no way when it happened that nobody batted an eye. Richie looked at the group hearing the whispers and took a step backward.

"Richie, what are you planning?" Eddie asked   
"I'm going in that fucking well, we are going to need to find Bill." Richie started "We're doing this for Georgie."   
"And how the hell do you plan to get into the well?" Stan asked   
"Like this," he said

Richie took a running start towards the well before jumping into it, and in a matter of seconds he was in, everyone thought he made it down safely until a string of swearing echoed throughout the house, Eddie facepalmed and sighed at Richie's stupid option of the way down. Stan sighed not being able to think of another way down into the well, he walked up to it.

"Guys I think Richie might have actually been right about our way down." Stan sighed  
"What are you fucking crazy!" Eddie yelled  
"No just sadly wrong. So you want to sit here and let him die or are we going to go down there and save his life?" He asked  
"I'm Bill's friend and I'm not leaving him for dead," Bev said taking a couple of steps back.

She took off in a running start adrenaline towards the well rushing through her entire being, she jumped into the well landing with a thud, Eddie winced at the sound. He looked around and saw his friends one by one jumped into the well. He mentally cursed at the thought of jumping into a germ-filled well and how much, he backed up sighed and took the same leap of faith that the rest of his friends did. He was met with a smiling Richie, he growled shoving him out of the way he turned towards Stan.

"Let's fucking do this." He said  
"Hell yeah, Eddie's onboard!" Richie said.  
~~~~~  
Bill shot up, confused as to where he was at the moment. His first thought was that it was all dream but he knew it wasn't no matter how much he wished that it was. He couldn't believe he was pulled into a well, he jumped to his feet and grabbed the flashlight that had fallen out of his hand, attempting to turn it on and when it didn't he smacked it against his hand. It still didn't turn on he groaned and tried again.

"The damn thing is busted!" he yelled throwing it at the ground

He walked through the darkness, squinting in an attempt to make it even slightly easier to see what was ahead of him. He knew his friends would find a way to make into the well, even if it meant doing it Richie's way.

"I'm following you because I care about him!" a voice yelled

Bill recognized the voice. Stan. He ran toward the direction he thought his voice came from, ignoring the fact that he could hear Richie and Eddie's bickering. He stopped running, panting, he looked up no longer being able to hear anything around him, he began running again trying to figure out where they would be. He almost tripped but he didn't care he needed to find them before it was too late, he ran directly like to something or someone. Bill looked up to be met with a yellow rain jacket and a smiling face he immediately recognized it, as his brother Georgie.

"Georgie?" he asked   
"Hi, Bill!" He said.


End file.
